This invention relates to a game played for amusement where a response is made to a revealed trigger information in context to a randomly selected predetermined theme.
Various question and answer format quiz games are presently known. A variety of such games are broadcast on television and radio, and are also known in a play-at-home format. For example, xe2x80x98Trivial Pursuitxe2x80x99 is one such game, wherein a plurality of question-and-answer procedures test the general knowledge of the players.
While such known games provide a certain amount of entertainment, there is a need to provide a game which relies less on the general knowledge of the players, and which, instead, requires a higher level of intellectual involvement and/or creativity in identifying and/or supplying a winning response.
The present invention provides a game which seeks to require a higher level of intellectual involvement and/or creativity in a player identifying and supplying a winning response, consequently providing educative and amusement value.
The present invention also provides a game which is suitable for playing on a number of playing mediums, for example, using one or more cards or other printed matter or using one or more computer(s).
In one broad form, the present invention provides a method of playing a game including the steps of:
providing selected theme information to a one or more player(s);
providing selected trigger information to said player(s); and,
the or each player submitting a response;
whereby the game is completed, and a winner may be determined when a player""s response best matches the trigger information to the theme information.
Preferably, said game is played by distributing at least one of a plurality of cards to each player(s), each card having said theme information displayed on one face thereof and varying trigger information on the opposed face thereof.
Also preferably, each card is provided with a group of theme information displays thereon, and wherein said method further includes the steps of selecting said theme information from said group by rolling a die or the other random generating means.
In a preferred form, said game is played on at least one computer and wherein said theme and/or trigger information are selected randomly by the computer(s), an operator, or a player(s).
In a preferred embodiment, there are two or more player(s).
Preferably, in this form said game is played on a plurality of networked computers (intranet or internet), whereby a player submits said response to an operator or to the other player(s).
In a further preferred form, said theme and trigger information are provided on a display media, such as on a printed card or in a book form.
Preferably, each response is submitted via mail, fax or via any other communications means.
In a further broad form, the present invention provides a game including:
means for displaying theme information to at least one player(s); and,
means for displaying trigger information to said player(s);
wherein, the or each player submits a response seeking to finish/win the game by matching the theme information correctly or most creatively to the trigger information.
Preferably, theme information is displayed on one face of each of a plurality of cards whilst varying trigger information is displayed on each opposed face of said cards, characterised in that at least one card is distributed to each player in a manner such that the information themes are displayed.
Also preferably, each card is provided with a group of theme information displays thereon, and wherein said game further includes the step of rolling a die or the like to randomly select said theme information from said group.
In a preferred embodiment, said game is played on at least one computer, and said theme and/or trigger information are selected randomly by the computer(s), and operator, or a player(s).
In a preferred embodiment, there are two or more player(s).
In a most preferred form, said game is played on a plurality of networked computers (intranet or internet), whereby each player submits a response to an operator or to the other player(s).
In a further preferred form, the theme information and trigger information is provided on a display media, such as on a printed card or in a book form.
Preferably, each response is submitted via mail, fax or via other communications means.